


Apartment 7B

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Home Care AU, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Wound bandaging, bring your toothbrushes, nothing major, omg there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “I know darling,” Victor answers, and Yuuri leans over the armrest to place a kiss on Victor’s lips. It’s a soft and quick thing, and Emily doesn’t interrupt them, busying herself with getting all the bandages ready. When they get like this, it’s almost as if no one else exists.“Good,” Yuuri says, squirming when he realises what they’re doing, and that Emily is still there. He blinks with wide eyes, sheepish expression  “Oh, sorry,” he says and pulls back, causing Victor unsurprisingly to pout again.“No worries,” Emily says. She means it too. They’re so incredibly cute after decades of marriage, she would never want them to tone it down. “It’s incredibly lovely that you are still so in love.”“Yes,” Victor says, and his smile is heart shaped and eyes bright. “Have I told you about how we met?”or: Home Care AU from a Nurse perspective, taking care of Yuuri and Victor when they've grown old.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 67
Kudos: 421
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	Apartment 7B

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my eighteenth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'Retierment' and as much as I love them retiering from skating, my gerentological nurse senses started tingling and this came out of it. I hope you enjoy the best boys growing old togarer and still being silly in love. 
> 
> Thank you to [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for betaing, you're amazing!

Emily takes the staircase steps two at a time, sucking in deep breaths as she moves up the far too long flight of stairs. Not for the first time she curses herself for not taking the elevator. She knows that taking the stairs is good for her, but she still feels far too out of breath when she reaches the fifth floor of the apartment building to convince herself of that right now. She takes a moment to collect herself, to calm her pounding heart and catch her breath. She can’t walk into a patient’s home looking red as a tomato and sounding like she’s the one in need of care. She doesn’t need her patients fussing over her, she’s the one that’s supposed to be fussing. After a moment she manages to collect herself, and she adjusts the backpack on her shoulder, heavy with bandages and materials for blood samples. She crosses the hall with sure steps, knocking twice on the white door. 

There’s the tell tale sound of paws clicking on the hardwood floor inside, moving towards the door. The dogs don't bark, but she can hear them whining. Emily smiles, readying herself to greet the dogs of her favorite patients. She knows she’s not technically allowed to have favourites, but she can’t really help herself. The old couple is so kind and so sweet. It doesn't help that they have the cutest dogs as well. 

The door swings open carefully, and Emily catches it, placing herself in the way of the dogs. The smaller white poodle yips happily, turning a lap in his spot in his excitement. The older, much larger brown poodle pants happily behind him. 

“Hi Emily,” the old man greets, shooing the dogs into the hallway of the apartment to let her in. “Sorry. They’re always so excited when you come.” 

Emily’s been the home care nurse for Yuuri and Victor for a few years now. They don’t have help with a lot, just to make sure their medication prescriptions are filled or if something acute happens. They’re in their eighties, and even if they both have their sets of diagnoses, they’re healthy for their age. 

“It’s no trouble,” Emily answers, reaching down to pet Macchi, watching him close her eyes in bliss.  _ So cute. _ “They’re so sweet.” 

Yuuri smiles adoringly as he looks down at his dogs, the lines at the corner of his eyes crinkling behind his glasses. Emily smiles too as she kicks off her shoes, making sure to pet Yana as well. “How are you today?” 

“Good,” Yuuri agrees with a soft smile. “Vitya’s in the living room.” 

Emily nods, and after shrugging off her jacket before she grabs her bag. The dogs tread after them happily as they move further into the beautiful apartment. It’s in an old building, with high ceilings and deep windows. Emily’s always felt it fits the old couple well.They’re both beautiful, and it’s evident they were both very handsome when they were younger. Emily can see why so many were fans of both of them during their successful careers, they probably broke a lot of hearts along the way. She hardly thinks that matters to the Katsuki-Nikiforovs though, she’s never seen a pair more in love. 

They enter the living room that’s bathed in the somber light of the cloudy sky. Macchi rushes ahead of her, jumping up on the dark grey couch his other owner is sitting on, book open in his lap. There’s a pair of reading glasses sliding down his nose, his silver hair falling down his forehead. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri calls, and Victor looks up, eyes immediately finding his husband. “Emily’s here to look at your wound.”

“Oh,” Victor says, eyes shifting to Emily and he smiles. He pets Macchi a few times before shooing him down from the couch. “Come sit dear.”

“Thank you,” Emily says, just as Yuuri says he’s going to get them some tea. The first time she was there Emily had tried to refuse and say he didn’t have too, but both of the older men had insisted and she had quickly relented . “How are you today?”   
Victor sighs, an exaggerated one, and Emily smiles at his dramatic nature as she sits down beside him. “Never grow old Emily,” he says. “It’s a trap.”

“You say that every time I come to see you,” Emily teases, and Victor smiles and shakes his head, putting the book in the coffee table in front of him. 

“Doesn’t make it less true,” he presses, holding out his arm. “I hope it looks better today.” 

“Any pain?” she asks, pushing Victor’s sleeve up to expose the bandage she wrapped on Monday.

“Not to bad,” Victor hums as he looks down at her unwrapping the gauze. “It itches though. I hope it’ll be better soon.” 

“I hope so too,” Emily agrees. The compress doesn’t look bloody, so she carefully peels it off. Underneath she can see where the skin ripped when Victor fell three weeks ago. The green net that prevents the compress from sticking to the wound is coated in blood, but it does look smaller than last week. “I think it looks better, but not good enough to not wrap it.” 

“Do what you feel is best,” Victor agrees, frowning as he looks down at the still slightly bloody wound on his arm. Emily nods, reaching for some sodium chloride to soak the new compresses with. Yuuri comes back into the room, and Victor’s attention immediately shifts to the door like a magnet. “She says it looks better.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri says and when Emily looks up, having placed the soaked compresses on the net to unstick it, she sees him smiling softly. “You complained about it being sore yesterday.” 

“It was only so you would kiss me to make it go away,” Victor admits with a satisfied smirk. Yuuri’s cheeks colour, and Victor smiles wider, until he hisses when Emily carefully starts to remove the net. 

“Sorry,” she says, trying to be even more careful as she slowly peels it off. Yuuri frowns, but he still starts to pour them tea, a plate of cookies resting in the middle of the table. The dogs have calmed down, laying curled together next to the coffee table. Emily removes the rest of the net, seeing how Victor visibly relaxes. “All gone.” 

“How does it look?” Yuuri asks, peering at the wound from his arm chair. Victor reaches out for his hand and Yuuri takes it without so much as blinking, as if it comes as naturally as breathing. They both relax slightly as they get physical contact, and Emily smiles, wondering if they know how affected they are by each other's presence. 

“Alright,” Emily admits. “It’s healing nicely even if the process is slow. Some more nutrition in your diet could maybe help it heal faster.” 

“Vitya can eat whatever he wants and barely gain a pound,” Yuuri comments, and from the corner of her eye Emily can see Victor pout. She smiles to herself, dabbing the wound clean. 

“Yuuriiii,” Victor sighs. “Don’t resent my genes.”

Yuuri chuckles, thumbs stroking over Victor’s knuckles. “I don’t resent your genes, but it’s true love,” Yuuri says, sounding more amused than anything. Emily’s heart always get so full when she’s here, with how incredibly tender they are when they talk to each other. She sees many older couples in her line of work, but Victor and Yuuri have something so pure, something she barely thought existed before she saw it herself. She throws away the used compresses and dries the wound off with a dry one. 

“Maybe some extra padding would do me good, incase I fall again,” Victor says, pulling Yuuri’s hand to his lips to leave a soft kiss on his knuckles. The golden wedding band on Yuuri’s finger gleams, and Victor kisses it too. Emily’s seen this gesture so many times, almost every time she’s here. 

“Don’t you dare. You almost gave me a heart attack,” Yuuri mutters, his voice turning worried. Emily knows Yuuri was the one to call for help when Victor fell, stopping his fall as best he could but unable to break it completely. It was Yuuri’s grip that caused the wound on Victor’s arm, but if he hadn't, something far more serious could have happened, like a broken femur or hip. 

“You were so good in saving me though, my big strong Yuuri,” Victor says, almost with a purr in his voice. Yuuri shakes his head, and when Emily glances over at him she can see the worry in Yuuri’s eyes. She says nothing, concentrating on cutting the bandages. Yuuri sighs, twisting his mouth slightly. 

“I’d never let you fall,” Yuuri points out and Victor nods. 

“I know darling,” Victor answers, and Yuuri leans over the armrest to place a kiss on Victor’s lips. It’s a soft and quick thing, and Emily doesn’t interrupt them, busying herself with getting all the bandages ready. When they get like this, it’s almost as if no one else exists. 

“Good,” Yuuri says, squirming when he realises what they’re doing, and that Emily is still there. He blinks with wide eyes, sheepish expression “Oh, sorry,” he says and pulls back, causing Victor unsurprisingly to pout again. 

“No worries,” Emily says. She means it too. They’re so incredibly cute after decades of marriage, she would never want them to tone it down. “It’s incredibly lovely that you are still so in love.” 

“Yes,” Victor says, and his smile is heart shaped and eyes bright. “Have I told you about how we met?”

“Vitya!” Yuuri says and Emily giggles. On three separate occasions has Victor had lengthy description on how Yuuri got drunk and stripped before climbing a stipper pole. Emily has a hard time believing it, seeing the proper old gentleman that Yuuri is today, with dark brown eyes and grey speckled in his black hair. 

“Yes you have,” Emily agrees, fastening the last part of the bandages. “It’s a very lovely story.” 

“Stupid champange,” Yuuri sighs, and Victor giggles. 

They drink tea after the wound dressing is done and then the old couple follows Emily to the door. Victor’s arm rests around Yuuri’s shoulders, Yuuri fits perfectly against his side like they truly were made for each other. Emily usually doesn’t believe such a thing, but after getting to know Yuuri and Victor she might be changing her mind. 

“See you next week,” Victor says as she pulls on her shoes and jacket. “Hopefully it will be even better then.” 

“Yes,” Emily agrees. “No more falling.” 

Victor tucks Yuuri closer to his side, and Yuuri glances up with him just as Victor looks down with a sure nod. They’re a beautiful couple. “Promise,” Victor says not looking at Emily at all. 

They say goodbye, and Emily steps out and heads for the staircase. She has to drive for about ten minutes to get to her next appointment, and she starts going through what she’s going to do when she gets there. She glances back at the door and smiles. If she finds anyone who loves her half as much as those two love each other, she’d be the luckiest girl in the world. 


End file.
